


Frozen

by AllannaStone



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Murder, Song fic, Within Temptation, child rape, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: SUMMARY: Peter finds out a secret about his girlfriend through a music video on her YouTube channel…





	Frozen

            Peter grinned as he clicked on the video- he was so excited to be the first person to watch his girlfriend’s newest music video. You bite your lip, knowing that you had to tell him, he would find out sooner or later, and you preferred it be from you then anyone else.

           

            He didn’t seem to pick up on the nervousness in your eyes as soft music began to play. He frowned- this wasn’t your usual music- but then, hard rock music flooded his ears. He grinned at the trickery- it was very much like you.

 

“ _I can't feel my senses_  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul

           

            “Court case number 32776590…” Peter frowned as the picture unblurred from black, showing a small girl with fading bruises on her face and arms as she sat in a chair, her legs swinging nervously.

 

 _I would stop running_  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go”

           

            Without a doubt, Peter knew that the little girl was you.

 

“ _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen but what can I do?“

           

            “ _Sweetie, can you tell us what happened on the night your mother died_?” the judge asked you in a kind voice that seemed oddly out of place with his stern face.

           

            You sniffled, your legs stopped kicking as you spoke quietly into your lap.

 

“ _Daddy had been drinking again_ ,” you mumbled as the scene shifted to show a home filled with terrible nightmares. A man (who Peter took to playing be your father) was beating a woman. Her glassy eyes told him that she was already dead.

           

“ _I can feel your sorrow_

 _You won't forgive me_  
But I know, you'll be alright  
It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go”

           

            The little girl playing you was in a corner of the room, crying. Peter’s heart broke into pieces as the man stopped hitting the woman and came after you, where he grabbed the child by the hair and dragged her off scene.

           

“ _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen but what can I do?”     

           

            The next scene was a bedroom- the walls were covered with mold and the bed was filled with dirt. Peter scared in horror at the little girl on the bed, crying as the man tucked his shirt back into his pants.

           

“ _Everything will slip away_  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell it's tale, if it all has been in vain”       

           

            Throughout the video, you would appear, singing the words to the song as the abuse continued around you- every emotion your voice sang out- anger, hurt, terror, Peter caught.

 

“ _I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold_

 _Frozen_  
What can I do?  
Frozen”

 

The courtroom scene came back up again, and the little girlw as crying as she clutched at a doll. A group of scary bikers surrounded the girl as they ushed her out, their leather jackets reading B. A. C. A. and with various patches and pins decorating the fabric.

 

“ _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen”

           

Grown you held up a doll- the same doll that the mini you were holding in the courtroom scene and you pressed the toy to your chest as the final word left your mouth, an agonized look in your eyes.

           

“ _Frozen_ ”

           

            Peter couldn’t watch anymore and he shut the laptop, his eyes welling with tears.

           

            “Don’t cry.” Your voice was void of any emotions as you sat down next to your boyfriend on the couch. “Dad was killed while serving a life sentence in prison. The other inmates, apperantly, don’t like people who hurt kids, so they made sure that he wouldn’t do so ever again.”

           

            “Oh my God…” Peter whispered, the dam finally breaking and tears escaping her eyes.

           

            “Did you like it?” you asked, nervousness in your voice as he cupped your face in his hand gently, a soft look in his eyes.

           

            “I hated it,” he said in a choked voice. “Why are you putting this out there?”

           

            You sighed, a shuddering sound coming from you as you leaned up against you boyfriend, seeking comfort from him. now that he knew, you could only oray that he wouldn’t see you any differently.

           

            “Two reasons,” you say. “One- all my fans are going to find out sooner or later, and I prefer it if they hear what I have to say first, instead of hearing some over exaggerated tale from some blogger who thinks they know everything. Two- call it therapy. Music has always been one of the few ways I can escape, and I want to show people what happens when a child is in the position I was in, all those years ago.”

           

            “Oh my God…” Peter softly repeated himself, his hand going to rub your back, his other hand holding your head close to his chest. “It’s a beautiful video with a strong message, but it’s very graphic-”

           

            “Don’t worry, it meets all of YouTube’s standards and rules,” you were quick to reassure him.

           

            “Let me finished.” Peter placed a finger onto your lips, silencing you. “Are you sure that you want to put this out there? I mean, once it’s out there, it’s out there. There are no take backs.”

           

            “I have to do this,” you say, determination in your eyes as you kiss him softly. “It’s the only way I can find peace.”


End file.
